


Mizumono 2.0

by galacticnocturne



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticnocturne/pseuds/galacticnocturne
Summary: An alternative ending for the season 2 finale of NBC HannibalTW: Blood
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram, murder husbands - Relationship
Kudos: 30





	Mizumono 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, the first time I've ever written smut was for "an alternative ending of Mizumono".
> 
> It's been over 5 years and I am finally re-writing that initial idea again, but this time better lol

“They know.”

Is it really this easy? Just a simple phrase, changing every thing he has planned for the two of them.

Hannibal keeps preparing the food.

Things might have taken a different turn than he’d anticipated, but he can’t say he is shocked. He and Will are the same - in some twisted way. Twisted just like the Yin and Yang, but more similar in colour than opposites composing one whole. In some back corner of his mind, he knew this was a possibility. Yes, some fine details have changed, but he is going through with the plan nonetheless.

There is still a meal to cook.

* * *

When Will walks through the door, he isn’t expecting anything. Better to expect nothing than to be disappointed. He still has his gun out though -just in case. The house is quiet, lacking that certain leathery smell that has become synonyms with Hannibal’s house in Will’s mind.

There is another heavy smell on the air though; the smell of blood.

Will takes a cautious step towards the kitchen.

There are blood stains everywhere, and the biggest of them all trailing from the cellar. Hannibal is standing before the marble counter.

“Hello Will”

He tenses upon hearing such familiar words under such extraordinary situation. Hannibal looks disheveled; his hair a mess, cloths torn, bleeding all over. Bu he is alive.

“You were suppose to leave.”

His voice is barely more than a whisper.

“I couldn’t leave without you.”

Hannibal cannot tell how his former-patient is about to act. He is still looking directly at his eyes though, looking past the barrel of the gun that is pointed towards him. Will notices the sharp knife in the doctor’s hand, dangling, all bloody. Hannibal follows his gaze and drops the knife in response.

It has started to rain outside; the steady tapping of raindrops the only sound at the moment.

Will looks back at the trail of blood and the door of the cellar, he tilts his head in question: “Jack?” Hannibal confirms his suspicion with a nod.

More silence, raindrops falling outside.

“What now?”

Hannibal’s voice is calm as usual, but his eyes are burning with a fire none of his other patients has seen before.

“You bastard!-“

And with that Will is charging towards him. Hannibal is ready to do what it takes to survive, he is ready to knock the gun from Will’s hand and take the knife back from the floor. But before he can do any of that, he is embraced by Will. The gun has dropped to the floor, next to the knife, and Hannibal almost can’t breath. The embrace is harsh, sudden and not what he had expected.

“I thought you were dead. I thought I lost you.”

The tears from Will’s face are combining with the blood on Hannibal’s skin.

“You can never loose me, I will never leave you” Hannibal answers now, burying his face in Will’s wavy hair.

* * *

They are both aware that the clock has started to tick against them.

Jack is lying dead behind the wall, both of them are fugitives wanted for murder and Hannibal is badly wounded. However, there is a tension between them that needs to be resolved before starting their new life together on the run.

Hannibal forces his mouth agains Will’s trembling one. Finally getting to taste the only person he had showed his real self to. Will kisses him back, with a force that is both urgent and grateful. Their tongues are tangled, the taste of blood present in every moment. The euphoria of it all has made the pain go away, they only exist in each other’s eyes now.

Hannibal grabs a handful of Will’s hair and yanks his head back. The gasp that escapes from Will is exquisite. He starts kissing down the lean neck that is presented to him now, biting every now and then just to trace them over with soft kisses afterwards. The woody smell of the shorter man is only increasing his appetite. Will is aware that his legs are getting weaker by the minute. The hot breath of the doctor on his cool skin, the way their hands are exploring each others bodies fully.

It is cathartic.

Hannibal must feel it too because he is looking more like a beast in heat than ever. Turning them over, he lifts Will off the ground and drops him on the cold marble counter.

“I don’t know about you, but I prefer having my meals on a table.” He growls, looking deep inside Wills eyes with a devious smirk.

“Then why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours to taste me already.” is Will's response.

He has been waiting for this moment, both of them have. But they were never really free to be themselves, not until now.

Now, they feast.

* * *

Hannibal swiftly pulls Will's jacket and shirt off and tosses them aside. His fingers fumble with the button of his pants though, as Will is nibbling on his ear, audibly breathing hot. His dick is already hard and throbbing under the soft material of his underwear. When Hannibal's hand brushes over the bulge, Will's breath hitches.

"A sensitive boy, are we?" the taller man asks, not awaiting an answer.

Now, Will is lying naked on the kitchen counter where the psychiatrist had prepared food for them countless times.

"I don't think it's fair that you are still clothed while I'm naked, do you?" Will does not even try to hide the hunger and desire behind his words.

"Life is rarely fair, Will. One should be able to make peace with that."

"Oh, fuck peace." and now Will is standing tall again, letting his hands rip away the already torn and bloody clothes off the body standing before him. He has no trouble with the pants, pulling off the underwear at the same time. Now, they are both naked and Will is staring unashamedly at the erect penis right in front of him, already leaking with pre-cum.

"Don't you know it is rude to stare?" Hannibal queries softly, as he brushes the loose hair out of the brunet's face.

"Maybe. And what do you do to rude people?" There is defiance in Will's voice.

As the answer, Hannibal pushes him sharply down again, grabbing his two legs and spreading them apart, giving himself a clear view. "Oh, I think you know-"

His voice trails into muffles as he finds Will's entrance and lets his tongue discover it anew. The sensation of the cold marble under his body, his ass cheeks getting kneaded by rough hands while also getting eaten by the mouth he has been dreaming about for months...

Will looses his mind. He had let go completely and is aching for more. "More" he half-shouts through gritted teeth, "MORE"

And without warning two fingers enter him and his back is arched instantly. His dick is jumping up and down on his stomach, craving friction. Just as Will reaches for it, his hand is slapped away by the other man. "No, no, no-"

Hannibal climbs onto the counter, situating between Will's legs, one hand still between them, fingers moving ceaselessly. "I have something else planned for you."

There is a gleam in his eyes and Will can guess where this is going. As the fingers leave him empty once again, the doctor leans forward and pushed his dick into the eager and watery mouth of his once-patient. Will almost gags as he tries to swallow the full length but keeps going. Now, Hannibal is thrusting into his mouth and there are tears forming in Will's eyes. He can taste him on his tongue and he wants to devour it all. But before he can savour it in, the Doctor pulls back and leans his face forward instead.

"Tell me Will," he murmurs "Have you ever been ridden relentlessly on a kitchen counter?"

And Will is close to orgasm instantly.

"Shh, shh, hold it a bit longer my dear. Hold it in for me." Hannibal places a soft little kiss on his sweaty forehead; jumps back to the ground, pulling Will's wasted body to the edge with him. Then, without waiting any longer, he thrusts his swollen dick inside Will's saliva slick hole.

The resounding moaning, along with the wet sound of blood and sweat covered flesh banging agains each other mixes in with the soft background noise of the rain outside. Will's eyes are rolled back, he is shaking with the effort of holding back his orgasm while getting railed by Hannibal.

"Look at me!" The taller man orders "Look me in the eyes as I come inside you."

And it is beautiful. Will feels himself getting filled with a warmth he had only dreamed about before. And seeing Hannibal ride out the pleasure of his orgasm is better than anything he has seen before.

Hannibal pulls out with a pop and holds on to the counter to catch his breath. Will is still lying with his dick upright, pre-cum all over his stomach, mixed with the blood that seems to be everywhere. Hannibal looks tired now, but the fire behind his eyes are still burning.

As if to answer the unspoken question, he says "I always keep my promises." and climbs back onto the counter.

His hands find the needy dick between them and envelops it. Will inhales sharply, ready to let go.

As one hand moves up and down, the other gathers some of the blood and slicks Will's dick up with it. Without taking his eyes off Will's, he bends forward and licks the blood off from him. This sends Will over the edge. With a shudder, he is coming.

But Hannibal won't merely be a spectator. Without loosing a beat, he dives back down and takes Will's dick in his mouth; sucking him dry and swallowing every last bit of him. When Will finally comes down from his hight, he finds Hannibal smiling at him.

"You taste delicious."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 💜
> 
> Let me know what you thought of it please (especially if you were one of those who had read the first one I've written about this exact topic) ^_^


End file.
